Tell Us What You Think
by Adulson
Summary: Mako stops by on Air Temple Island again to watch Korra during her Airbending training. This won't be a peaceful visit though. Not with two little airbending girls asking him a few questions.


**Oh God, my first Makorra fic! I'm not all too confident I wrote Mako that well since I've only seen him in one full episode. Also, I had heard somebody say that Mako hides his feeling unlike Zuko, who threw his feeling out there. But in my headcannon, Mako still would show his feelings, just not as much as Zuko.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mako watched as Korra maneuvered her way through the spinning panels, golden eyes fixated on the Avatar. He couldn't take his eyes of of her as she danced and weaved her way through the mechanism. All of his focus was on her, until a little airbender jumped into his field of view.

"Hello! We didn't get introduced last time! I'm Ikki! I'm an airbender, like my dad. You're that firebender right? On the team Korra is on? That's so cool! I wish I was on a pro-bending team! Is it cool being a firebender? What's it like being a pro-bender?"

"Uh," So many questions and sentences were thrown at him all at once, Mako didn't know where to start. He quickly glanced up and saw another little girl coming his way.

"Hello. I'm Jinora. You must be that firebender who drives Korra crazy." She said with a little smile.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Mako." He quickly looked up at Korra, who went back through the panels after Tenzin started it up again, and then back at the girls, "I drive Korra crazy?"

Ikki started to giggle and began to bounce up and down, "Yep! When we ask how training at the arena goes, her face get's red when we mention you but not that cute earthbender. He's really cute! I saw a picture of you two in the newspaper. What's his name"

"His name is Bolin. He's my brother." Mako leaned in closer to the girls, his face tinted pink due to Ikki's information, "Does she ever talk about me?"

The two sisters quickly looked at each other and smirked before turning back at the firebender.

Jinora was the first to speak, "She always seems talk more about when she trains with you rather than with your brother."

"Yeah! And she always says stuff like how you're the coolest firebender ever and stuff like that." Ikki exclaimed.

Mako's face grew redder with each word that came out of their mouths, "She says all that?"

The girls nodded vigorously. He looked back at Korra again. She was taking a quick breath before look up and noticing him. She smiled and waved to him. Mako slowly raised his arm and just as slowly set it back down again.

_ "___There's no way she thinks of me like that" __Mako thought to himself, _"___Bolin, maybe. Since he has all those fangirls and all. But me?"__

"So, what do you think of Korra?" Jinora asked with a smirk.

"Um, what?"

Ikki started to jump around Mako in a circle. "Yeah! Tell us what you think of Korra!"

Mako's ears and cheeks were red and burning. "Oh. Well, she's- she's a pretty good waterbender."

"And?" both girls chimed at once.

"And her earth and firebending isn't too bad either."

Ikki humphed and Jinora crossed her arms, "That's not what we mean." Jinora said.

"Yeah! Do you like her? Do you think she's pretty?"

Mako started to stutter. Before he had a chance to answer, he looked up and saw Korra coming toward him and the two airbenders.

"Hey, Mako! Ready for some pro-bending training?" She jokingly jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

The both of them headed off for the ferry back to the city. Ikki and Jinora hung their heads, disappointed that they didn't get an answer from the firebender. They turned around and headed back for their house. Jinora suddenly picked up her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Both girls turned around and saw Mako. He bent over a little and smiled at them.

"I think Korra is really pretty."

Both girls gasped and giggled hysterically. They stopped when they heard Korra's voice.

"Mako! You coming or what?"

Mako stood upright again. "I'm coming. Calm down." He called and headed back toward Korra.

Ikki and Jinora looked at each other and giggled some more.


End file.
